cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Cookie/LINE
Vampire Cookie is an S-grade Cookie. He has the ability to transform himself into juice bat after several seconds. Under the Juice Bat mode, the cookie will have a high chance of taking a grape juice droplets from obstacles for more energy and gives an extra 30,000 points (even though, the cookie still can take the droplets in the normal mode). However, for each obstacles that he has took the droplet, the obstacles became passable and when the cookie passes the invisible obstacle, it gives bonus points. At level 8, Vampire Cookie gives 25,000 points bonus for passing obstacles. Under the juice bat mode, the glass' height is relatively small, making the jumps effect smaller. However, the juice bat can make many-step jumps until the Juice Bat mode ends, not just two-step jump like many other cookies. In Juice Bat mode, the 'slide' button is far more effective in controlling how height of the Juice Bat. Skill Transforms into a speedy and invincible winged Juice Bat at regular intervals. While a Juice Bat, he extracts delicious juice from obstacles every so often to boost his energy. (More frequent transformations after upgrading and extra points for passing through obstacles.) Description The Witch was busy making cookies while brewing a batch of her favorite grape juice, but she used of over-ripened grapes and left it in the barrel for far far too long. She tried to create a juice flavored cookie, but out of the Barrel came Vampire Cookie, an incredibly potent yet delicious cookie with an unquenchable thirst for grape juice. As the Vampire Cookie's body is 10% grape juice he's always on the hunt for extra juice droplets to stop his juice level from dropping. The hunt keeps him up late into the night so he really struggles to get up in the morning. His lazy morning attitude may make you think that he likes an easy life, but he is full of passion and legend has it that he risked his life to free the Alchemist Cookie from the Witch's lair. His charming attitude and rugged handsome looks make him popular with the girl cookies. When not on the hunt he likes to relax with a nice glass of grape juice and ponder the meaning of life. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages * It's a drag to be worrying about stuff like that. * I'm not in the mood to worry about that. * Let me pour you some juice... * What are you worrying about? Just chill. * What is the meaning of life? * Just chill. Don't be too worked up. * Where is my grape juice? * Do we really need to get out of here? *Can't you make some juice with your Alchemy thingy? Trivia *This cookie was buffed on the New World update. Previously, passing obstacles only contains 6,000 points. The points for the drop of blood still remains the same. *Vampire Cookie and Alchemist Cookie both are connected somehow. The Kakao version and Japanese version of the description suggests that they are brothers and sisters. **According to Korean description of him, younger sister, Alchemist Cookie, helped her older brother(and he is Vampire Cookie) escape from the oven. *Vampire Cookie can be combined with Rare Garlic for a hidden combi bonus. In many popular culture, garlic is used to ward off vampires. When using this combi, the text at the Cookie selection screen will say Oh no, not garlic! and give 15% base speed increase at the cost of 15% faster Energy drain. Even the evolution of Rare Garlic's treasure (Peculiar Garlic Peel Sauce) mentions that it can be used to ward off vampires. *Vampire Cookie originally described "likes to drink wine", but likely due to legal censorship and age restrictions (to make the game more friendly to all ages, suitable to the game ratings) it has been changed to grape juice. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Vampire Cookie is dressed up as the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. Gallery Vampire_Cookie.JPG|Official newsletter. Retreived 28 November 2014 Badge-1-6.png|Wikia Badge BatVampire.jpeg|Juice Bat mode ch35.png|Vampire Cookie's sprite sheet. ch35 halloween.png|Vampire Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. vampire.png|Vampire Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Theme4.jpg|Vampire Cookie in "Luxurious Social Party" from Photo Challenge. Footnotes Category:S-grade cookies Category:4th Cookie Army Category:Male